


Intertwined

by Luciole77



Category: Fairy Tail, Pradeshverse - Fandom
Genre: Complicated Relationships, Desna1, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fairy Tail Dragon Slayers, Fate, M/M, Mates, Multi, Overthinking, Pradeshverse, Raising Babies, Self-Doubt, Soul Bond, Soulmates, celestial magic, don't fight it, just do it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2019-12-30 02:44:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18306599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luciole77/pseuds/Luciole77
Summary: You can't understand or unravel fate.  It doesn't respond to any logic, as Laxus Dreyar is about to find out.  He's suddenly attracted to his best friend, the guild's favorite Celestial Mage is suddenly spending way too much time at his house and he likes it.  His simple life is suddenly becoming tangled with the other two and as much as he would like to complain, his dragon has other ideas.





	1. New, but not

Bickslow and Laxus had been best friends for a long time and in Laxus’s mind it seemed Bix had always been there. He never thought about it or thought it odd that when he had first found the wayward, broken boy that he had been drawn to him like he had. It just felt natural and when Bix joined Fairy Tail and the rest of the Raijinshu followed it seemed to all flow like the most natural thing in the world, like a river to the sea. Never once had he looked at his best friend and thought anything other than he was his best friend, best wing man, best pranking buddy, training partner and so on, until now. The Seith was leaning back relaxed against a long in front the camp fire as he watched Freed and Evergreen cook. His face uncovered and his normal gear gone as he sat in just loose sleep pants. He looked content, they all did. The job they had just finished was hard and they had accomplished it with no injuries, which left them all in good spirits. He and Bix had collected their reward for destroying the nest of wyverns while the other two had gone to set up camp and bathed. Now, after he and Bix were freshly bathed everyone was ready to eat.

“Bickslow!” Evergreen scolded, swatting the babies away from her face. “Tell them to back off or I’ll turn them to stone again! They know I can’t cook with them all in my face!” Laxus grinned at the exchange for what was probably the millionth time. The babies loved Ever, especially when she was cooking, Bix said something about it being motherly that drew them in then. No one had ever accused Evergreen of being motherly, but he could see it when she cooked. She took great care to get it all just right and without her and Freed they would all starve on missions. Bickslow laughed and redirected his babies, “Go set watch Babies. It’ll be sleep time soon.” The tiny souls trilled their little noises and “sleep, sleep!” before heading off to the corners of the campsite, Papa perching himself on the top of Bickslow’s tent in the middle of the clearing. Bickslow turned to him and laughed, “What’s wrong, Boss? You look like you’re trying to think again?”

At that, Ever looked up and smiled, “Oh, Laxus, should I get you something for a headache? I know that has to be painful!” Freed tried to hide his laughter behind a cough and failed, so he just settled for grinning and handing out plates to everyone. Laxus took his plate and frowned, “Don’t make me frizz your hair, I’ll do it Ever.” The Fairy mage paled and immediately sat down quietly with her plate, making Freed and Bickslow laugh even more. They all settled down again as they ate and Laxus turned his attention back to his best friend, who at this moment was smiling and talking with Ever as they ate. He was good looking, Laxus could admit that, but it was the urge to touch him that was bothering him. He’d never had a problem around Bix, they went out, picked up girls and a few guys together, but now he felt drawn to him in a way he never had before and as he heard a rumble in this thoughts he was pretty sure who to blame it on. If he was right he would have to go and have another talk with Gajeel or Natsu and that annoyed him to no end, Gajeel was always reluctant to talk and the fact that Natsu of all people knew more about being a Dragon Slayer than even the Iron Prick just made him mad. Having to talk to that moron about his urges was embarrassing at the least, but Laxus had learned during their first talk that Natsu was brilliant and amazingly able to be a mature being. He took his position as the son of the Fire Dragon King seriously and with pride and while it galled Laxus to have to bow to him, part of him also was proud to know the little fucker was worthy to be respected.

It wasn’t that he hated them, it was just that he hated to not know something. Thanks to his father he saw any like of knowledge as a weakness and he never wanted to appear weak. Sure, he had learned so much since Fantasia and Tenroe, but sometimes it seemed so ingrained in him that he couldn’t shake it. So as they all said goodnight and retired to their tents, Laxus resolved himself to having another unpleasant talk with one of the other slayers. He lay awake for a long time, listening to the sounds around them and the thunder far off. The others couldn’t even hear it, but he figured they had a maybe a few hours before the storm came through and then he would get a nice snack. He rarely had time to indulge in chasing his element, so he took full advantage when they happened upon a storm. He was tempted to jump to the storm now, the promise of lightning was almost too tempting, but that would leave his team without his senses and he wouldn’t do that. While Freed’s runes and Bickslow’s babies were alway in place at night, they also relied on his dragon senses, so he settled back and let his thoughts drift back to his friend and indulged in a few wayward thoughts of them together. The promise of a snack put him in an indulgent mood, and it couldn’t hurt to just let his mind a little.

His mind wandered for exactly five minutes before he heard Papa’s tiny voice waking Bickslow up. He shoved his feet in his shoes and left his tent the same time as Bix, “What is it, man? I heard Papa.” He couldn’t see the other babies anywhere, but he saw the faint flash of lightning over the mountain. Bickslow pulled on a shirt, “They said someone is in trouble, in a storm. Can you jump us there if I tell you where? We need to hurry.” Bickslow directed Papa to wake the others and bring them as he and Laxus jumped. Holding on to Bickslow to jump was milding distracting, but the landed with no problems and immediately the problem became apparent. Trees were down and still on fire from a lightning strike, one laying across what was a cart. The horse that had drawn it was already dead, but they saw the babies floating above where they were needed, their voices worried. “Boss lift it! Daddy help!” The didn’t even need to speak, this was easy and worked together wordlessly, always had. Laxus lifted the remains of the tree and nearly dropped it again, there in the remains of this disaster was a woman, she was already gone. It was what was in her arms that amazed him, a small baby, shielded by her body. Laxus watched as Bickslow reached out with his magic, eyes softly glowing. “She’s the only one,” He said sadly, “Her mom shielded her just enough, but I need to work quick...she’s still in danger of dying.” He carefully pulled the tiny baby from the dead woman’s arms and moved a short way off, Laxus followed and shielded them as best he could from the rain and wind by covering them with his coat. Freed would be here soon to put up a barrier, but for now this would work while his best friend worked to save the tiny girl, _please let her live...don’t let her die_ was all he could think as he watched the green glow light the infant’s face.


	2. Souls of Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His babies echoed softly, “people, people Freed” and they settled near the baby.
> 
> Freed smiled, “They really like her, don’t they?”
> 
> “They can see her soul, they know how special she is. It’s why I can’t understand all this. The people she was with had no magic at all...so how was she their child? I know it’s not uncommon for magic to skip generations, but souls like this tend to run in families and I’ve only read of this. I only know of people who have light souls, golden, like the color. Her’s is so pure it IS light, Freed.”

Laxus sighed again as he heard the screech from the infirmary of the guild and then his lips quirked as he heard the little coos from 5 tiny souls and one Seith mage.  The week since they found the baby girl had been trying to say the least, she had been turned over to Fairy Tail since she actually held magic. The Rune Knights were trying to find her family, but so far nothing had come of it.  Bickslow had insisted on staying with her and that as soon as Team Natsu walked through the doors from their latest mission Lucy was to come see him. Laxus didn’t understand it all, and Bickslow was too engrossed in the baby to tell it all, but apparently her soul was light.  Not light in color, but actual light. His grandfather had smiled when the Seith had explained it all while bouncing the tiny girl in his arms to soothe her. Bisca had helped out by showing Bickslow how to feed her and change diapers and had brought clothes and a crib for the little girl, she even had her own room at the house he and his team shared.  During the day while he worked on paperwork and other guild nonsense, Bickslow played babysitter...to an actual baby, and if that wasn’t the most ironic thing ever he didn’t know what was. Freed and Ever helped as did every other female in the guild, but Bickslow and his babies never left her for long.

 

Evenings however, were an entirely different affair.  Their household was not accustomed to a having a baby, a real baby, screaming at 2 in the morning.  Freed had sound proofed his room, as well as Laxus and Evergreen’s the second night they had been back.  The Rune mage had always been tolerant of just about everything, but it seemed being awakened by a crying baby in the early hours of the morning was not in that list.  Even Evergreen failed at being much help in the middle of the night, beauty sleep being apparently important and also, “Who will cook if I am up all night?” Bickslow didn’t seem to mind in the least however, he and his babies easily taking the job and Laxus had found him asleep next the the crib every morning that week.  The Lightning Slayer had yet to actually touch the little girl and if asked would say he didn’t have time to coddle his team of infants, much less a real one. In truth he was terrified of babies, terribly afraid he would hurt them with his size. His father had left a seriously bad taste in his mouth as far as parenting went and this tiny child was stomping on every minefield of unease he had.  Hopefully it would all be over soon, Team Natsu would be back in today and Bickslow could confer with Lucy, the Light of Fairy Tail, and he would get his life back. 

 

As he sat listening to the babies sing some kind of song it began to dawn on him that he didn’t want his normal life back, the stupid dragon was getting louder in it’s grumbling about his best friend.  Seeing said friend cuddling and caring for a tiny baby had made that a million times worse and Laxus had wondered a time or two if that was what women felt like when they saw a guy with a kid. What this what your ovaries getting a tingly felt like?  He nearly slapped himself for that thought. He was not a chick, not in anyway, so why did seeing Bickslow and that baby make him all...tingly. The thought that rumbled through his mind was,  _ because he is a good mate and our mate takes care of our family _ .  He did let his head hit the desk this time,  _ what the hell is that supposed to mean?  He’s my best friend...not my mate _ .  The grumbling didn’t allow him that lie.   _ Stubborn human, he is one of our mates, the other will be home soon...you will see. _

 

Thankfully, before the dragon could really get going on his “you have 2 mates and you are going to like it” spiel, a knock sounded at his door.  “Oh, thank goodness.” He mumbled before beckoning them to enter. He regretted the thanking when the first thing he saw was Natsu Dragneel grinning ear to ear and covered in bandages.

 

________

 

Three hours and four near strokes later, Laxus happily told Team Destruction to leave his office, save Lucy.  The resulting “what do you want with Luce?” argument ended with Natsu, Gray and Erza zapped and tossed down the stairs with the threat of Mirajane if they bothered him again.  The little Celestial mage waited patiently, barely suppressing a grin as he yelled orders to the demon barmaid to punish them as she saw fit if they even looked at the second level for the remainder of the day.  He then had Freed put up wards, just in case they slipped past Mira.

 

“Blondie, something has happened and Bix says you have to see him now.”  He said as he fell back into his chair, his dragon purring in that annoying way yet again.  “I think I will need to get you up to speed before you go in there.” Thus he launched into the events of the past few weeks.

 

Meanwhile, Bickslow and his babies were sitting in the comfortable area he had created in the infirmary talking with Freed.  The tiny baby sleeping near him on a bed, surrounded by tiny, fluffy offering from the babies. 

 

“Bix, I’ve not found anything helpful for you.” Freed admitted with a grimace.  His friend knew he was feeling bad about his lack of knowledge. “I’ve even consulted Rufus and he’s not been able to come up with anything either.” 

Bickslow smiled at his friend, “I know you’ve tried, Freed, thank you.  It wasn’t likely that anything could be found anyway. I know that the celestial academy back home is pretty tight on these things.  I only know because of some people I know back there.” His babies echoed softly, “people, people Freed” and they settled near the baby.

Freed smiled, “They really like her, don’t they?”

“They can see her soul, they know how special she is.  It’s why I can’t understand all this. The people she was with had no magic at all...so how was she their child?  I know it’s not uncommon for magic to skip generations, but souls like this tend to run in families and I’ve only read of this.  I only know of people who have light souls, golden, like the color. Her’s is so pure it IS light, Freed.” The Seith’s eye glowed gently has he looked at the tiny girl as they so often did, it seemed he couldn’t stop looking at her soul.  Freed sat in silence as he too watched over the baby, he had never seen his team mate so serious and in love with something. He loved this baby, like it was his own, in 2 weeks one of the worst playboys in the guild had happily settled into the role of dad for a nameless infant.  Nameless because he insisted it wasn’t time to learn her name yet, Freed knew Bickslow knew more that what he was saying, but he was being tight lipped until Lucy returned. He thought back over the past few months and the small changes he had observed. Laxus’ recent interest in not only the Seith, but also the Celestial mage in the guild, Bickslows calmed attitude and he, Laxus and Lucy often spent quiet evenings chatting and drinking.  Now this tiny baby had fallen into their midst and even though his friend tried, he wasn’t a match for the Rune mage who knew being observant was often the key to being alive. This little baby would not be leaving the guild, she would be raised here by a Seith mage, a Celestial mage and an ornery Dragon Slayer.

 

He raised his eyes to the door as he heard footsteps approaching, “Looks like Lucy has made it back in once piece, that’s good news.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am bordering on bringing in some of Desna's Pradesh characters, but just on the fringes...still not sure.


	3. Visiting the Celestials

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a short chapter...but I think what Lucy says just deserves to be a cliff hanger...(evil laugh). Yes, I have decided that some of Desna's beautiful Pradesh boys will be making an appearance...because they are just too delicious and I love them. Desna is my spirit animal!

Lucy and Laxus continued to talk quietly as they made their way to the infirmary, both interested in what Bickslow would have to say now that the Celestial mage had returned.  Laxus heard Freed talking with Bix, but about two feet from the door the world seemed to warp. It took his feet four times to long to reach the floor and Lucy’s voice seemed to slow and finally stop.  He tried to blink and move, but it was like every part of the world was in slow motion. A gong sounded and a slow sparkle of gold and Loke stood before them, smiling. The next thing he knew he was standing in front of the largest being he had ever seen and to his side was Bickslow, looking every bit as confused and concerned as he was.  Lucy was walking off from them to the being, which Laxus realized must be the Spirit King.

“Stach Face!” The blonde mage ran giggling to the huge man and he lifted her in his palm for her to give him a sweet kiss on the cheek.  “Why are we here? Is something wrong? Oh my, are the spirits in danger?” Lucy fired off question after question as he put her down and finally Loke placed his hand over her mouth, which she promptly licked.

“Princess, if you will just listen…” He wiped his hand down his coat, “And please stop licking me, you’ll just give me ideas!”  That earned him a smack to the back of his head and had both he and his mage giggling.

“Old friend, I am truly happy to see you and your mates.  I am sorry I had to pull you here so suddenly, but I needed to explain so much before you met your daughter.”  The Spirit King paused to give all three mages time to take that in. They all reacted in much different ways. Bickslows smile was glowing as he was so proud he was right in his thinking about the little baby waiting for them back home.  Laxus was blinking and looking to his best friend, his dragon roaring in his soul in victory. He tried to speak but didn’t get far as Bickslow leaned in to kiss him. He nearly melted into the Seith and as Bickslow pulled back he whispered, “I’ve waited so long to do that….but I couldn’t be sure...not till now.”

Lucy stood with her mouth hanging open at the two Raijinshuu members, “You guys are together?  Wait,” She spun back to the Spirit King, “What do you mean my mates? You mean...Laxus and Bickslow?  And, daughter? What daughter? I’ve never even...uhhh...well...nevermind. Mates?” She was holding on to Loke like an anchor and as she continued trying to make sense of what the King had said, he pulled her in and gently rubbed her back.  Laxus watched him and without even thinking let out a growl when Loke touched her, which made Bickslow laugh a bit and Lucy squeak. The Lion Spirit huffed a laugh and reassured him, “She is my key holder, Laxus, and I am happily in love with another.  I will never try to take her from you or harm her.”

His dragon would not be so easily mollified though and the rumbling continued even through Laxus speaking, “Damn right, cub.”  He had no idea what was going on, but Bickslow had just kissed him and his brain wasn’t working really well right then and frankly, he was just letting the dragon talk.  Bickslow gave him a small push towards Lucy, “Go get our mate. Your dragon won’t let me touch her yet, so you are gonna have to be an adult here, boss.”

Laxus growled again, but wasted no time in pulling Lucy from Loke and tucking her under his chin as his arms wrapped around her.  Her voice was muffled and shaky, “I’m gonna need some information here, Stash Face. You’ve kinda just told me all my wildest dreams are coming true and I need ALL the info.”  Then she seemed to deflate a little, “I said that outloud, didn’t’ I?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I have decided that some of Desna's beautiful Pradesh boys will be making an appearance...because they are just too delicious and I love them. Desna is my spirit animal!


	4. The Spirit King Speaks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lot of talking and words of wisdom for each of the trio as they get ready to head into the future.

_ “I said that out loud, didn’t I?” _

 

Those softly spoken words almost broke the Thunder God, Laxus Dreyar.  As if the announcement from the Spirit King himself and the kiss from Bickslow hadn’t already done enough, the soft admission that Lucy wanted him, them.  He smiled and kissed her hair, his dragon purring in soul and it spilling out of his chest in soft rumbles, “It’s ok, Blondie...looks like a lot of dreams are coming true today.”

He reached out and pulled Bickslow into the hug as well and when they parted a few moments later, three chairs appeared for them and Loke motioned for them to sit.  Virgo promptly appeared and served tea, hugging the Celestial Mage tightly and whispering to her about how all her Spirits were excited to meet the baby and to have an Angel on Earthland again.  Once she had left and Loke had taken a seat, the Spirit King began his explanations. Laxus thought it would’ve taken longer to explain it and make it make sense, but with every word his soul burned with the rightness of it.  He, Bickslow and Lucy were fated to be together and apparently the entire Celestial Realm had been waiting centuries for them and the little baby that was waiting back at the guild. 

She had been born to human parents without magic and they had been traveling to Fairy Tail to see if the mages could help them because they knew she was special.  Lucy cried into Bickslow’s chest at hearing what had happened again, the Seith comforting her with soft words. Laxus twirling her hair around his fingers softly couldn’t help be awed by the way fate had placed everything where it needed to go.  She was crafted by the Gods and Fates, and her mother carried the long dormant magic in her, just waiting for the three of them to be in the right place. He wondered if she knew, somehow, that her daughter would not be hers; that she would give her to three mages to fulfill and ancient prophecy and bring Angels and their true magic back to the world.  

None of them had been prepared the enormous beings straightforward stance on their mating, in fact he informed them that they would be doing that in the Celestial Realm, and as soon as their meeting was done.  Bickslow seemed to have no issues with this, seeming to know more than the others. Laxus was slightly taken aback, but poor Lucy was about to burst into flames.

“I...I mean, I’ve never...why here?  Why not back on Earthland….with some privacy?”  She squeaked. The Spirit King smiled lovingly at her while he explained that the combination of their magics would likely cause damage to wherever they were, so they would stay in the Celestial Realm where the damage would not harm others.  Apparently, their magic had to be so strong to withstand the bond with their daughter, which would come after their mating. Finally, he let them know that they would be traveling to Bosco to the Academy to learn about and bond with their daughter.  Bickslow’s eyes were wide with joy when he learned he would get to see his family and let his father see the first Angel on Earthland in centuries. The Spirit King also had advice for him on that subject as well, “Young Seith, you have guarded your heart and life alone for so long.  It is time to let that go now, your mates need to understand why Bosco is so important and why your family is so important to all this. You three surpass all that is known, not just to have a “one”, but to have two. A stronger bond, a stronger love, and greater protection for the tiny miracle you will raise.  Your uncle at the Academy will help you learn all you need to and when you bond you will learn her name. It is time for all of you to trust now, even though your lives have given you no reason to.” He turned his eyes to Lucy, “My dear daughter, for you are like my own child. There is so much you will learn and I am so proud of you, as are your spirits.  Never doubt your strength of character. And finally, Laxus. You never wanted what was bestowed upon you, and you have struggled greatly with the power pushed on you. No more, you were fated to be the man you are now and the man you will grow into from this day on. Do not doubt your ability to love, for it was never lost. Now, Loke will show you to your room.”

With that he was gone and Loke stood and Lucy ran to him to hug him, “Don’t worry, Princess.  It will all be worth it The baby is fine, everyone is fine and the guild knows you will be away for a few days.  Aries and Virgo are caring for the baby, by the way, so she may be a bit spoiled when she is returned to you.” He laughed a bit, “Now, if you’ll follow me...it’s time to mate for you three.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, we are headed to Bosco! While we will see the Pradesh family, this will still remain very LaLuBix centric. Bickslow is not the source of the magic the baby carries, neither are Lucy or Laxus. They are just the 3 mages fated to be strong enough to raise and protect her. The Pradesh family will be helpful for them as they already have experience with lost magics.


	5. a note

So, hi all.  Honestly, I just don't have it in me to respond to each comment on this fic right now and I'm sorry about that.  I am going through a separation and divorce and I'm just not where I can write.  I just have nothing right now.  I will be back, but right now I've got a million things to do and a million feelings to work through.

You may see me drop some one shots into the song fic series I have...but this work and other longer works will stall while I deal.  I hope you understand and thank you for reading and commenting...it makes me feel great that people like what I do!!

Love and hugs, Luce


End file.
